


Two for the Show

by Vectorsigma3441



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vectorsigma3441/pseuds/Vectorsigma3441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound and Hot Rod get to talking about their respective partners and their sexual proclivities. Agreements are made between the two couples that some partner swapping would indeed lead to a fun night and a great show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for the Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Het, slash, explicit sex, 'femme boobs', humanized terms

"Alright," Hot Rod agreed, his hands kneading at her hip for a moment before they embraced and quickly kissed. Obviously Arcee wanted some alone time with her friends, and that was fine with him. Hot Rod went to the back to pick himself up a cube of energon, and then his blue optics found their way to a dark colored mech in one of the corners. A smile lit his youthful face and he picked up his step so he could saunter over. He smoothly slid into the seat opposite of the mech, smiling before he greeted him. "Hey Hound, it's been awhile." More like a long time, in fact. While Hot Rod was naturally friendly, it seemed he and Hound had only managed to get a few shifts together before, or anytime with each other. But the time spent with each other had been enjoyable, and he thought they got a long pretty well.

Hound returned the smile, taking a swig of his own cube. "Hey, Hot Rod. How've you and Arcee been?" It was a pleasant surprise to have the young mech to talk to. He'd been expecting to have his energon by himself.

"Can't complain," Hot Rod said, his optics flicking over to the group of femmes to gaze at a side profile of Arcee. He shifted in his seat so he could lean against the wall and kick his legs up on the bench seat. "Where's that sexy little piece of aft you've got, hmm?" Hot Rod said, taking a big gulp of energon. Chuckling, he added, "And how're you two?"

Hound's smile widened to something almost lewd. He leaned back in his seat a little, one arm thrown over the chair's back. "Oh, we're doing well. He's resting back at our quarters. Probably won't be up for another cycle, he had a long night," he said, winking. It almost amazed Hound that after all the vorns he'd been with Mirage, the beautiful noble could still make him want to go at it like an overcharged youngling.

"Really?" Hot Rod said, suddenly interested. He leaned forward as Hound leaned back, his own devious expression appearing on his lips. A handsome face formed into a coy smile. "Does he get it up for you? Seems like... a femme-type to me. Or perhaps he's too small to pleasure you, hmm?" he teased. A silver colored hand reached into subspace and Hot Rod took out a packet of red colored powder, where he then slit the top open and poured it into his energon drink. He sloshed his cube around until it was mixed enough, then took a taste.

Hound shrugged. "He doesn't like using his cord. He's not really small, maybe a little smaller than average, but we could work it if he ever wanted to switch. He just doesn't want to. It's no problem for me though. He's damn sexy when he's taking it." Not to mention a nice, tight fit.

Hot Rod laughed lowly in his throat. "That's too bad, my femme has many talents..." He glanced over towards her, his optics hungrily raking over her form. He tilted his head side. "She gives and takes..." he murmured, face set into a careful neutral expression as he regarded her further, optics glancing once to Hound. "She's more vivacious in the berth than any mech I've ever had. Suppose that's another reason I settled with her."

Hound's optics brightened, and felt a slight pressure behind his interface panel. "Like with a strap on?" he asked. That would be an attractive sight. The pretty Arcee dominating Hot Rod with a fake spike or some other toy. "That is pretty lucky for you." Or lucky Arcee that she found a mech who'd take it up the valve for her. Some mechs could be a little too proud to take it in the valve from anyone smaller than them, especially a femme.

"Ahh, it's so good, she's a true dom at spark." He leaned forward, fanning his breath over his lips as he sighed softly. "Mm, I still get wet when I remember the one time she bent me over a table, fucked me good from behind. I think she was upset and had finally had enough with me being moody or something." He sighed deeply, leaning down to press his head on the cool metal of the table. Suddenly remembering Hound's question, he looked up, chin resting on the table. "Yes, but not just any strap on, she uses the big ones, the ones that stretch and hurt. I swear she's a mech with the libido of Prime," he chuckled, squirming as he felt lubricant trickle down his warmed valve.

Hound felt his own valve clench in sympathy. "Mirage loves when I use those kinda toys on him. We have this spike sleeve that doubles my size when I put it on. Mirage always makes these sounds like it hurts, and his face scrunches up like he's in pain, but he just keeps begging for more, and faster, and harder."

"Mm, sounds like you've got yourself an insatiable whore," he commented. But then upon looking at Arcee, who was blatantly wiggling her aft at him, he said, "Yeah, but I do too. I can hardly keep up with her, I swear. We've fucked each other in almost every way you could imagine," he brought his lips up to slurp at his cube. "Poor Mirage... I don't know if he could handle someone like Arcee," he sniggered.

A dull voice rang over the intercom; curfew for off-duty mechs and femmes was approaching. It was because base security on Metroplex was still in the beginnings, and it was safer when everyone was in their quarters. "Agh," he muttered, watching the group of femmes slowly part.

Hound finished his cube, smirking. "I dunno. Mirage is a hard mech to keep up with. I think he could take her." His system audibly hummed at the idea of Arcee sporting one of those large strap ons, panel opened and dripping lubricant. Mirage splayed out on a berth, or maybe on his hands and knees, aft up, face down, legs spread, whimpering and moaning needily with his own valve dripping as well. "Primus, I'd love to see that."

"You'd love to see what?" a very feminine voice asked. Hot Rod jolted upright, and his cube almost tipped over. Arcee was there, hands crossed under her breastplate. She slid into the seat, roughly pushing her lover's legs and pedes off so she could fit in all the way. With a coy smile she stole Hot Rod's cube to drink, and gave him a funny look at the taste, glossa poking out of her lips.

"Isn't it a bit early for this?" she murmured, dipping her finger in the cube to swirl the rusty colored liquid around, blue optics gazing upon it as if it were sinister.

Hot Rod waved her off. "It's always the right time. Me 'n Hound here were just having a chat about interfacing is all." he murmured.

Hound's optics were bright with mischief. "And imagining what it'd look like to see you using one of those strap ons of yours on Mirage. He's quite a submissive, spike hungry little thing. And very pretty when he's begging for it."

Arcee quirked her helm to the side, looking quickly from Hot Rod to Hound. At first she seemed perturbed that Hot Rod had even mentioned that, but after pursing her lips for a few moments, she shook it off. "Oh, him? That little noblemech, right?" She rested her elbows on the table so she could support her helm with her arm. "He always looked like a good fuck. Smooth and curvy, nice and shy... Mm... I could work him over good, what about it?" she replied almost dully. She wanted to retire to her quarters for the night with Hot Rod, maybe try something adventurous, or go out somewhere else to play.

"Well... if you want, you two can come by our quarters and see what a 'good fuck' he is. I think you'll enjoy it." It wouldn't be the first time they invited another couple to their quarters. Mirage liked it partially because being with other mechs let him appreciate what he had with Hound even more.

"Hmm..." Arcee murmured, wiggling her aft back and forth on the seat. She licked her lips, contemplating it before she looked over at Hot Rod for his opinion. The red and orange colored mech only shrugged, thinking that it might be kind of fun. Besides, with curfew, they had to decide quickly, and wouldn't really be allowed to leave for the rest of the night from where they were. Hopefully the new security measures would only going to last for a few weeks. "Well I suppose... but shouldn't you ask your mech first? Might be kinda rude for us to drop in uninvited," she casually observed, drawing her finger up to her lips so she could clean the energon off with her glossa. "But if you think he won't mind, we'd love to go have some fun."

Hound grinned. "Eh, he might get a little huffy about not being told. But we invite mechs to our quarters sometimes, so he won't mind too much. Just nibble on his neck a little and pet his helm crests, and he usually forgets to be angry pretty quickly."

"Awwh, he sounds like a little sweetie," Arcee murmured, and she laughed when Hot Rod looped his hands around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. She gently swatted at him and scooted out of the seat, her lover's front to her back as they stood up together, laughing and teasing like any couple would, though the mech's form was much bigger than her own. "Alright then, lead the way. I want to see this noble," she said, wrapping her arms around Hot Rod's neck so she could kiss his jaw. Most of the other femmes and mechs in the room had already left.

Hound stood up, a smile still plastered on his face at the thought of how surprised Mirage would be at the sight of Arcee and Hot Rod. He led the pair out of the rec room and towards his quarters. "Oh, he is a sweet spark. Very polite and modest, he might be a little shy though." Hound's smile was a fond one. "He always is when he interfaces someone the first time."

They finally reached his quarters. He typed his passcode into the data entry lock for it, the door swishing open for them. Hound couldn't help smiling at the sight of Mirage still fast asleep on their berth, curled on his side with his hands tucked under his helm. He silently walked over to the berth, leaning over Mirage and kissing him softly.

"Hey, 'Raj, wake up beautiful, we've got guests," he murmured gently as Mirage slowly roused from recharge.

"Mmh, Hound?" Mirage said, optics flickering tiredly up at his mate. Hound helped him to sit up, producing an energon cube from subspace he'd gotten earlier for Mirage. Mirage took it, sipping from it when he finally noticed their guests. "Hello, Arcee, Hot Rod," Mirage said, still a little tired.

Arcee cooed quietly at Mirage's behavior, taking a step inside the room after Hot Rod had. The younger mech, probably the youngest of the group, spotted a comfy looking set of chairs, padded nicely with metallo-mesh, and went to take a seat in one. "Hello Mirage," Hot Rod murmured after a brief wave, resting comfortably in the chair, slouching back and allowing for his legs to stick out. "Likewise," Arcee said, taking a few steps closer to the berth, where she sat down on the edge. "I hope you don't mind if we intrude for a bit, lovely." Hot Rod snorted from where he was relaxing. "But," Arcee continued, glancing over her shoulder to regard her mech coolly, "Hound thought it would be prudent." The pink femme swung her legs onto the berth, a coy smile on her face. She wiggled her way closer, reaching out to gently stroke her hand along Mirage's back in a soothing manner. She had no qualms about touching a mech she hardly knew. "There, drink it nice and slow so it settles good," she murmured.

Mirage's optics darted between the three curiously, before settling on Hound. The scout already knew what he was asking before Mirage even had to voice it. "Hope you don't mind that I invited them for some fun."

Gold optics narrowed a bit as Mirage continued to slowly drink his energon. "One day I'm going to lock you out if you don't start consulting me about these ideas of yours."

Hound smiled impishly. "But it adds to my charm. And you always enjoy it. Besides, if the dungeon incident hasn't made you ban me from the berth, nothing will." He reached out, petting Mirage's helm.

Mirage couldn't help leaning into the touch, optics half shuttered. "I was very tempted that time."

"Dungeon incident?" Hot Rod cut in, "Sounds kinky."

"Mm, I'll bet...but tonight is about Mirage, isn't it my lovely little mech?" Arcee purred, then dipped her helm forward so she could press a kiss to the noble's jaw. She rubbed a hand across his chassis, circling his autobot symbol with a slender finger. Blue optics raked over all of his form, looking at his streamline curves and attractive ivory colored white, and royal blue. She shooed Hound away with her hand. "Don't worry, I've got it from here." Taking the tiny bit of advice that she'd heard from the tracker earlier, she attached her lips to one of his neck cords, gently sucking on it. With her lips so close to his audio, she murmured, "Mm, you look like a delectable little thing with a tight valve... makes me wanna fuck you."

Hound took the cube from Mirage, figuring he wasn't going to need it at the moment. He set it on the study desk they had, snatching the chair beside it and dragging the chair over by Hot Rod.

On the berth Mirage's optics widened at Arcee's suggestion. "Oh, well, I-I suppose..." he murmured. He'd heard such words before, but never from a femme. He tilted his head, baring his neck better for Arcee as he placed a gentle hand on her hip.

"You suppose?" Arcee repeated, drawing her glossa up and down the length of Mirage's neck cord. She slipped her glossa behind it to separate it from the others, then began to gently nibble on it. "You mean yes," she corrected, and took that wayward hand on her hip in one of her own, drawing it up to rest on her breastplate. She squeezed her hand over Mirage's, as if making sure he knew it was just a small taste of what was to come. "Mm, my lovely noble, I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't know which end is up," she breathed, then pressed a firm hand to his chassis and pushed him back to the berth, starting to climb over him.

"That is always fun," Hound said, smiling, optics a shade darker as he watched Mirage pressed back onto the berth. "Touch him under his spoilers, makes him whimper like a turbo hound dame."

Mirage glanced over at the pair of mechs watching, before darting back to Arcee. He hadn't been with a femme in ages, especially one so assertive. He kept one hand on her hip, the other slowly stroking over her breastplate. It would be rude not to reciprocate.

"Mm, Mirage," the little femme murmured, her frame completely over the noble's on the berth. She straddled his waist and brought her hand up, pressing her forefinger to the Mirage's nasal ridge. "I can tell you're not impressed with me," she whined, rolling her hips. Arcee brought both of her hands up, grasping the one of the noble's to rub all around her breastplate, where she directed his hand to one of the latches near the middle of her side. There were ones on her sides, and ones on her shoulders, and then it would unlatch. "C'mon love, take it off... I know you can do it..." she murmured.

"Oh, it's not that I'm unimpressed," Mirage quickly soothed, unlocking the first latch. His other hand trailed up getting the one on the other side. "I just... haven't interfaced with a femme since- well, not in a long time." His face heated in embarrassment as he flipped the last two latches on her shoulder. "And you're a lot more... direct than a Tower femme." He'd always been taught to be respectful and polite with femmes. The ones he'd been raised alongside had been more gentle sparked, much like him. He'd had very few of them as partners, quickly concluding at a young age he preferred pairing off with other mechs.

"Mm, so cute," Arcee murmured, bending down so she could kiss him on the lips. She snaked her hand down to touch in between his legs, rubbing at his panel. "Well, I'm no Towers femme, just much better," she giggled, helping him unlatch the last clasp on her breastplate.

Holding the protective metal carefully, she pried it off of her chassis and leaned to the side so she could put it on the floor. There were two reasonably sized mounds on her chest, pert and slightly malleable, with sensor nodes on the tips. They were used to stimulate her spark to prepare to be bonded for a sparkling. But also, they were used for pleasure. A lot of femmes never bothered to take their breastplate off during interfacing, as it wasn't really necessary, but she liked to do it anyways. "Touch," she ordered, thrusting her chassis forward as she moved her hips back, stroking at Mirage's codpiece with clever fingers.

Hot Rod shifted in his chair, wanting to touch Arcee himself, to lick and suck on her to get her lubricated and aroused. He drew a hand down his chassis, stroking his front. "Touch her shoulders, Mirage. She's got these little copper wires that make her melt..." he murmured, sinking further into his chair as he traced a finger over his panel.

Mirage's fingers trailed over her shoulders, rubbing them, and moving down her bared chest, over the mounds. He gently massaged them, thumbs flicking back and forth over the sensor nodes. His own panel clicked open under Arcee's fingers, valve already moist with arousal as his spike slowly extended.

She shuddered, trailing her fingers up and down his sides as she pulled away from him, watching his spike. She crawled in between his legs, kneeling on the soft berth, and drew his one leg in her arms, massaging up and down, but carefully avoiding touching his spike, fingers reaching to brush the muscle cables and wires hidden in between his pelvis and legs. Arcee wanted it to be slow and relaxing before she picked up the pace and made it intense for the little mech. "Oh Mirage... you do a lot for the Autobots, don't you? Always risking your life...such a good spy," she murmured. A finger glided down and he trailed it around the opening of the mech's valve, feeling the slight wetness. "So brave...you may be young, but you're brave," the pink femme continued, lowering her face so she could flick the tip of her glossa around the slit on Mirage's proudly erect spike.

Mirage whimpered, a small shiver running down his backstrut. "T-thank you," he said as he kept his hips still for Arcee. He reached down, stroking a gentle hand over her helm. "You're very kind."

Hound chuckled, shifting in his chair to slump back and spread his legs. A hand settled over his panel, idly stroking it. "You're not this gentle when I've got my head between your legs and eating you out."

"You never appreciate it," Mirage replied, glancing over to smile at Hound. "If I recall correctly, you told me, and I quote 'I'm not breakable, let loose a little.'"

"And you dented my nasal ridge," Hound grumbled.

"Your own fault, you invited it," Mirage said flippantly.

Hot Rod laughed, his spike already out as he danced his fingers along his shaft. The room was nice and warm, and it aroused him further. "Same problem with Arcee," he muttered. "I mean, I can't get my glossa in there that far..." he laughed, wrapping his hand around his spike so he could squeeze until it was painful, and then let go, a grimace on his face.

The pink femme made a rude gesture with her free hand before she dipped down and flicked her glossa around the rim of the mech's valve, then pressed it slowly inside. She wrapped her hand around Mirage's spike, rapidly pumping up and down as she started to eat him out, helm bobbing up and down as sweet lubricant gathered on her glossa.

Mirage's thighs trembled, resisting moving his hips. His hands fell to the berth, clenching into fists. He let his hips roll up slowly, into Arcee's hand and down onto her glossa. His vents picked up, becoming audible as his frame heated up with arousal.

Hound's own panel clicked open, watching Mirage writhe on their berth, making breathy sounds as Arcee pleasured him. He traced his spike housing with a finger. "Ah, Mirage, do you know how beautiful you are when you're on your back, making those little needy whimpers?"

Arcee's hands rose, both of them grasping to Mirage's spike while she tickled the mech's node with her glossa, feeling his hot valve quiver and ripple further within. She squeezed her hands, gently, constricting slowly until it would become painful, then let go. Smiling, she drew her head away and leaned forward on her knees, moving her chassis until the noble's shaft bumped into one of her nodes. Using one hand to hold Mirage's spike still, she brushed her mound up and down Mirage's spike, then place a hand by his hip so she could balance and let one of her external nodes brush over the slit on the mech's spike, smearing her oral fluid.

Mirage bucked up, moaning at the feel and sight, gold optics dark with his arousal. "Ah! Primus, Arcee, you're so lovely and erotic." Hound chuckled at Mirage's choice of words.

"'Raj, it's okay to dirty talk, I don't think Arcee's the sort to be offended."

Mirage spared a moment to glare at Hound before refocusing his attention on Arcee and the salacious sight of her rubbing her mounds over his spike. He raised a hand, rubbing her shoulder and over the external copper wiring Hot Rod had mentioned earlier.

"Of course she won't mind," Hot Rod said, his voice low and husky while he stroked his spike. He finally stopped slouching and hefted his weight up, and then using his slenderness and litheness to his advantage, slung his legs over the armrests so that he was obscenely spread. One hand cupped the underside of his spike and stroked up and down, the other moved to his moist entrance, teasing the flexible rim with the tip of his forefinger. "She just loves being a fucking slut," he said in a sing-song voice, flicking his optics up once to look at her and smirk.

"Now, now, mechs," Arcee chided, shivering as Mirage's hand probed her shoulder. "Thank you Mirage, I try," she said, blue optics light and happy. She might not have had a spike, but she could pleasure just as good as any of the mechs. Many femmes had had transitional surgery done to add on a spike, but the pink femme was proud of who she was, and didn't want one.

Finally she stopped touching her mound to Mirage's spike and leaned up, crawling over the mech so she could plop on her aft and straddle him. She brought her hands up to flick at the nubs on her mounds. "Tell me, what size are you used to being penetrated with?" she asked mischievously, panel clicking open.

Hound rolled his hips, smiling as he slowly stroked his spike. "This is what he's used to," he said. He was thick, and slightly longer than an average mech of his build. He prided himself on being a perfect fit for Mirage's valve. "But he can take more. Needs a bit of stretching though, he's a tight fit. Or a good overload to loosen him up."

With one hand still caressing her shoulder, Mirage used his other one to rub the external node over her valve. "If Towers femmes had been more aggressive and dominant like you, I think I would have enjoyed interfacing with them more."

"Well every mech and femme likes to be stuffed with a hot spike now and then..." she groaned, feeling more lubricant gather in her valve. Because she was a femme, her valve was tighter and narrower than any mech's, because her frame was too. She was by far the smallest bot on the room, even when both Hot Rod and Mirage were slender.

She glanced over to Hound. "And that's another nice thick spike I see," she murmured, optics flicking over to Hot Rod in the next instant to signify she meant him as well. Arcee didn't know what she'd do without her pretty mech. They were even talking about bonding. The thought brought sparklings to mind. She could only imagine the pure pleasure it would be to bond their sparks and fuck at the same time.

Slowly she arched her hips up, aft up in the air, and her fingers encircled Mirage's own nice sized spike, down at the hilt. She began to sink down, letting Mirage slide inside of her, his entrance stretching her to give that unique feel at the beginning of every interface. "Oh...so good..." she said in a raspy voice, and only stopped when her aft met Mirage's hips.

Hot Rod's optics flickered at the sight, a bead of purple colored transfluid escaping the head of his spike to run down his shaft. His vents were whirring audibly, and now the warm room bothered him. His blue optics flashed over to the green mech beside him and he licked his lips at the size of his spike. Getting an idea in his head, he slipped off the chair and drew himself to his knees, asserting himself by pushing the tracker's knees apart so he could fit. Quickly he took that hot spike in his mouth, deepthroating him like he did it all the time. His mouth strained around it, cheeks stretched, and a moan escaped him, muted from the thick shaft in his mouth.

Hound bucked into the wet heat of Hot Rod's mouth, engine growling in pleasure. "Frag, Hot Rod, that's good." His hand wrapped around Hot Rod's helm, holding it in place. He shifted in his seat, sitting straighter and stroking Hot Rod's neck cables with his free hand.

On the berth, Mirage moaned as his spike was enveloped by Arcee's tight and slick valve. "Yes, very good," he hissed in agreement. He thrust his hips, fans working harder and moaning again as he slid inside Arcee.

Arcee's head swiveled to watch Hot Rod. "Now dear, like I taught you," she laughed, her hands reaching out to brace on Mirage's stomach for balance. Slowly she arched her hips up, leaning forward so Mirage's spike brushed against the back of her valve, going so far as to when she felt the ridges of the head catch on the rim of her valve. The pink femme sunk back down, sighing softly as she was filled again. Licking her lips, she reached down and grabbed the noble's idle hands, putting one on her hip, the other she placed on one of her mounds. Drawing up her legs and clenching her muscle cables, she began to bounce on his lap, Mirage's spike brushing up inside of her to stimulate her sensitive valve walls.

Hot Rod couldn't answer her of course, he was too busy worshipping the thick spike in his mouth. He pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth, and his glossa probed the slit at the very end, tasting some of the delicious fluid leaking out. His own spike was throbbing and he wrapped a hand around it, teasing over his spike while he leaned forward to deepthroat Hound again, his throat clenching around the foreign intruder as his glossa started to press and prod at the hot piece.

Hound's optics kept darting between Arcee riding Mirage, and Hot Rod sucking him. "You definitely taught him well, Arcee," he murmured, chuckling. "You ever make him suck on a toy while 'facing him?"

"Oh, you mean... like me?" Mirage teased, breathless at the rapid slide of Arcee's tight valve over his spike. He met her movements, thrusting up as she moved down on him. "Oh, Arcee! You're so tight, and wet," he moaned. He squeezed on her mound, rubbing it, thumb flicking back and fourth of the node at its center.

"Can say the same about Hot Rod's mouth," Hound rumbled, rocking into the feel of throat tubing constricting around him. "Frag, so good..." He placed both hands on Hot Rod's helm, holding it in place as he started thrusting into the willing mouth, just careful enough that he wouldn't injure the young mech.

Hot Rod whimpered, his valve clenching and wet, and it ached because there was nothing to fill it. He relaxed his jaw and tucked his glossa down so Hound could thrust easily. Transfluid leaked out of the tip of his spike, and he squeezed on it to hold out on his overload for a bit longer. He couldn't take the raw stimulation so quickly, it was undoing him.

Arcee laughed from where she was bouncing on Mirage's lap, her fingers curling up to run over her helm as she thrust her chassis out into the noble's hand. "I've done that yes, but I prefer making him suck on my pleasure node while he's stuffed with a fat spike...like Springer's," she said, voice breathy but mellow at the same time. A mewl escaped her, tingles running up and down her spinal strut, making her valve flex.

The hand on her hip moved down again, to her node, rubbing it along with the node on her mound. "Overload for me, Arcee, I want to feel that exquisite valve of yours clench around me." He rolled his hips, aiming to get as deep as he could. He was close as well, his own climax impending as he slid inside the pink and white femme.

Hound jerked, spike unloading transfluid in Hot Rod's throat, engine revving loudly and energy crackling along his frame as he overloaded. He slumped back in his chair, petting Hot Rod's helm. "Perfect place for pretty little mechs like you and Mirage, sandwiched in the middle."

Arcee watched as Hot Rod's head bob as he swallowed the viscous fluid, feeling pleasure overtake her at the sight. Throwing her head back, she cried out, working her hips up and down as quickly as she could, lubricant escaping her valve to pool on Mirage's interface and hips. Her optics flicked off in her orgasm, a long and low groan escaping her as she clenched around the spike driving up inside.

Hot Rod splashed his load onto the floor, Hound's fluid still hot and sticky in his mouth as he groaned in the height of pleasure. He leaned back with a pant, a sticky oily strand of transfluid breaking off from the tracker's spike and his lips as he leaned away. The red and orange mech breathed heavily, resting his head against Hound's knee, his spike slowly retracting back into its protective housing.

Mirage moaned softly, pressing in as deep as he could and feeling the tight clench of Arcee's valve on his entire spike. He slumped back after a few seconds, fans cycling to cool him off from his overload as transfluid and lubricant trickled down his hip.

Hound idly stroked his spike, keeping it extended and slowly building the charge of arousal back up. Watching Mirage's parted lips as the slender noble panted for air to cool off, he got the urge to march over and kiss Mirage senseless. He held it back for the moment, for the sake of watching more of Arcee and Mirage, figuring the femme still had more planned. He looked down at Hot Rod, smiling. "Mm, bet your valve feels just as good as your mouth."

"Possibly," Hot Rod said, shifting back to sit on his aft upon the floor. A hand flicked out to the pool of rapidly cooling fluid and he dipped a finger in it, bringing it to his mouth for a taste. "Looks like I made a mess on your floor," he sighed, shrugging one shoulder as if he cared, the barest of a smirk playing on his lips.

Arcee groaned and very, very slowly lifted her hips off the spike impaling her, optics flickering whenever her valve clenched around it. Once she was free a deep and satisfied sigh broke from her lips. She settled on the mech's stomach, lubricant and transmetal fluid leaking slowly out from her exposed valve. "That was good Mirage," she murmured, leaning down so she could envelope the mech in a needy kiss.

Mirage returned the kiss, cupping her cheek and softly stroking down her backstrut with his other hand. His spike retracted back into its sheath and he let his legs fall open as he relaxed a bit. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable," he said softly, optics dimmed.


End file.
